El segundo amanecer
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Por un fallo en su magia, Arthur regresa al pasado encontrandose con que su pequeña colonia aún no se ha independizado. Ahora, Inglaterra hará todo lo posible para evitar que Alfred se convierta en EUA. Es su segunda oportunidad y cada decisión que tome, afectará el futuro para siempre. ¿Todo saldrá como lo planeó o Alfie logrará volverse independiente?
1. Un error muy conveniente

Sus botas salpicaban el agua de los charcos por los que pasaba. La lluvia, siempre constante en su casa, golpeteaba rítmicamente el paraguas negro que sostenía sobre su cabeza. Suaves maldiciones se disolvían en cuanto las pronunciaba, perdiéndose en la fría brisa londinense. Arthur estaba molesto, muy molesto. Después de otra discusión con el francés en la sala de reuniones, él había salido furioso del lugar. Esta vez, la discusión había sido tan dolorosa y personal que casi había estallado ahí. Si el americano no hubiera intervenido, se habría lanzado sobre el galo y le hubiera tirado los dientes a golpes.

Abrió el cerrojo se la puerta principal de su casa y entró. Se quitó la mojada gabardina y caminó hacia el sótano, esto no se quedaría así. Esta vez, el wine bastard había rebasado la línea y ahora él se vengaría. Iba pensando en diferentes venganzas con forme encendía las velas del círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo. Lo convertiría en una rana gorda y verde pues siempre le decía frog y ahora se lo diría en serio. La idea del francés transformado en una rana lo hizo sonreír maléficamente así que tomó su libro de hechizos. Su magia era la mejor del mundo… o eso pensaba él porque siempre cometía errores y terminaba invocando a Iván.

-Please, no more Russia… Please, no more Russia…-murmuró antes de comenzar con el conjuro. El círculo brilló, todo iba en orden, no había rastro del ruso en él por lo que, muy entusiasmado, siguió con el hechizo. En cuanto terminó de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, se escuchó un fuerte estallido y una luz lo cegó. Algo había salido mal… ¿o no?

-Bloody hell…-maldijo cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto, la luz comenzó a descender permitiéndole abrirlos. Y lo que vio, lo dejó en shock.

Se encontraba frente a una casa muy antigua. La reconocía pues él mismo la había construido hacía muchos años pero parecía recién terminada. Movió una mano para tocar la perilla de la puerta principal como si quisiera comprobar que todo era real. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, entrando a la casa. Un olor familiar lo golpeó, era una mezcla entre scones recién horneados, té y… ¿talco para bebé? No… no era posible…

Con el corazón latiendo sin piedad contra sus costillas, subió corriendo las escaleras cuyas tablas rechinaron bajo sus pies. Habían pasado casi 400 años desde que había escuchado ese sonido. Una vez en el piso superior, siguió corriendo hacia una habitación al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba pintada de un suave tono azul con un nombre escrito con su pulcra caligrafía.

Conteniendo la respiración, abrió la puerta y sintió que su corazón estallaba de la impresión. Ahí estaba él, dormido profundamente en una cuna que había mandado hacer en 1606. Su cabellito rubio enmarcaba su carita redonda mientras su curioso mechoncito se elevaba hacia el cielo. Vestía un sencillo mameluco rojo y chupaba suavemente su diminuto pulgar.

La cabeza le dio vueltas al británico que se recargó en la puerta buscando soporte. Había hecho algo que jamás pensó que lograría. Quizás se debía a que, por su entusiasmo, había utilizado mucha más magia que la de costumbre. Solo eso explicaba que el hecho de que él hubiera regresado en el tiempo y ahora se encontrara contemplando a Nueva Inglaterra, a su pequeña colonia…a su Alfie…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, entró de lleno en la habitación, las piernas le temblaban de emoción y sus manos cosquilleaban buscando a ese bebé que tanto había extrañado acunar. Cargó al menor conteniendo la respiración, esperando que ese momento mágico no fuera un sueño, que la realidad no lo golpeara cruelmente al despertar.

Y sin embargo… nada pasó…

Nueva Inglaterra se quejó suavemente cuando lo alejó de la cuna pero rápidamente se acomodó en los brazos del británico, los cuales parecían diseñados solo para él. Una manita pequeña se aferró a la corbata del mayor, robándole el aliento. Era real… todo era real…

Arthur Kirkland había logrado regresar al pasado, a uno donde él era la mayor potencia mundial, un pasado en el que su flota era temida en los siete mares y uno en el que Estados Unidos de América no existía como nación…

-United States…-murmuró el ojiverde dirigiéndole otra mirada a Alfred que apretó la corbata ajena con más fuerza. Inglaterra tenía en sus brazos a futuro representante de la nación más poderosa del mundo... y pronto surgió una idea en su mente…

Él podía cambiar el futuro, sabía lo que iba a pasar y como iba a pasar, sería muy sencillo evitar la independencia del ojiazul. Una sonrisa más amplia apareció en la boca del inglés mientras apretaba tiernamente al menor contra su pecho.

-No te independizarás de mí, Alfie…-murmuró de manera posesiva- No esta vez…

Como si sintiera el peligro en el que se hallaba, Alfred comenzó a removerse incómodo en los brazos del europeo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De haber sido mayor, se hubiera dado cuenta de que su futuro acababa de ser despedazado por una pequeña frase.

-No llores, Alfie…-Arthur lo arrulló suavemente al verlo llorar- Ahora estás conmigo de nuevo y no pienso dejarte ir…

Nueva Inglaterra abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al británico que estuvo a punto de estallar de felicidad. El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente y el menor le sonrió de regreso, cerrando el pacto.

De pronto el estómago del menor gruñó por lo que Inglaterra lo arropó bien y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al piso inferior donde rápidamente colocó al ojiazul en una silla alta y le preparó scones y avena. Mientras lo alimentaba comenzó a pensar en las medidas que tomaría para evitar que Alfred se independizara.

La primera sería esconderlo celosamente como hizo el spaniard con Nueva España. Debía evitar a toda costa que otros países tuvieran contacto con él y le dieran las ideas de la Ilustración. Eso fue fácil de resolver cuando hizo un anuncio mundial diciendo que cualquier acercamiento a Nueva Inglaterra sería considerado una declaración de guerra para Reino Unido.

Esta resolución desconcertó a muchas naciones, algunas siguieron el consejo y no se acercaron a América, pero Francia y España buscaban ampliar los horizontes de sus propias colonias por lo que comenzaron a pensar en cómo vencer al británico.

Arthur no dejaba solo al ojiazul en ningún momento, lo había extrañado tanto que se la pasaba abrazándolo y besando sus redondas mejillas. Se había cambiado de ropa por una más acorde con la época, eligiendo su antigua ropa pirata. Diariamente se dirigía al muelle cercano para verificar el embarco y desembarco de mercancía. El pequeño Alfred daba saltitos de emoción en los brazos del pirata. Le encantaba ver las embarcaciones navegar en el mar de un lado al otro.

-¡Shippy!-exclamó el menor señalando uno de los barcos que estaba pintado de rojo. Arthur suspiró de orgullo al volver a ver su fiel barco, "The Phoenix". Con él había logrado tantas hazañas, entre ellas, la destrucción de la "Armada Invencible" española. El ojiverde se puso algo triste al recordar que en su futuro, el navío había terminado en el fondo del mar después de una fuerte batalla contra el holandés¡Shippy! ¡Barquito!

-Es más que un barquito, Alfie-le dijo el pirata caminando hacia el navío. Sus botas sonaban con fuerza y autoridad en el muelle, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan poderoso- Este barco es uno de los más rápidos del océano y con él, destruí los barquitos de Carriedo…-terminó con una sonrisa burlona al recordarlo.

Con el conocimiento del futuro en sus manos, Inglaterra sería la nación más poderosa del mundo desde ahora y para siempre…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. Posesividad

Podía verlo jugar durante horas, días, meses y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Nueva Inglaterra era el niño adorable que tanto había añorado. Cariñoso, inocente, alegre, tierno, dulce… le sorprendía no haber muerto ya de diabetes.

Ahora parecía que el siglo XXI no era más que una mala pesadilla. Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar claramente la voz de Estados Unidos en su cabeza reclamándole algo, diciendo algo estúpido o simplemente siendo lo que era, un idiota emancipado.

Pero al abrir los ojos, su mirada ojiverde chocaba contra la de unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban encantados. Simplemente eran claros y limpios como el cielo, como un océano cristalino.

-Engwand? –preguntó el menor inocentemente. Estaba de pie frente al europeo que se encontraba sentado en una mecedora. Esa mecedora que Estados Unidos aún conservaba en su depósito- ¿Estabas momido? ¿Te desperté?

Arthur sonrió débilmente ante la aflicción del americano y lo cargó para ponerlo en su regazo. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios antes de que él se acurrucara en su pecho.

-No, no estaba dormido-dijo finalmente- Pero creo que ya es hora de que alguien se vaya a la cama-lo miró con una sonrisa

-Nu-respondió el ojiazul haciendo un puchero- Aún no me quiedo momir…

-Uhm… si te leo un cuento, ¿te dormirás?-preguntó finalmente a lo que el menor asintió energéticamente- Ok… -estiró la mano para tomar un libro de cuentos que descansaba en un librero cercano.

Alfred se acurrucó en el pecho del pirata dispuesto a disfrutar la lectura. El británico apenas había leído un par de hojas cuando los parpados del menor comenzaron a cerrarse peligrosamente.

-Nu nu… -se quejó el americano no queriendo dormir pero el sueño ganó la ronda y en cuestión de minutos estaba completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños acunado por el ojiverde.

Arthur dejó el libro en una mesa cercana y se levantó para dejar al niño que aparentaba 3 años en su cuna. Lo arropó cariñosamente acariciando sus redondeadas mejillas para finalmente depositar un beso en la frente ajena.

Lo contempló por un momento comparándolo con el Alfred del siglo XXI, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan molesto y tan odioso? Suspiró y salió de la habitación. El inglés salió de la casa y se dirigió rápidamente al muelle donde lo estaban esperando sus tripulantes a bordo de "The Phoenix"

-Good night, Sir-lo saludó su maestre mientras el pirata subía a la nave-Según nuestros reportes, un barco español partirá de Florida en un par de horas…

-Así es…-dijo tranquilamente. Recordaba todos los intentos de Antonio de apropiarse de su pequeña colonia, pero ahora no le permitiría ni acercarse- ¡Zarpemos cuanto antes, malditas cucarachas!-les espetó a su tripulación que rápidamente comenzó a moverse.

El barco salió rumbo a mar abierto rápidamente, el británico mantenía una mano en el timón mientras el aire nocturno lo despeinaba. Algunos de sus tripulantes bostezaban de cansancio, después de todo, era muy tarde.

Pasadas un par de horas de relativa calma, pudieron ver a lo lejos otro navío. La bandera española ondeaba en lo alto del mástil principal. Había llegado el momento. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se iba a acercar a Alfred.

-Fire!-exclamó el rubio y los cañones cobraron vida al escupir bolas de metal y chispas. El ataque tomó desprevenidos a los españoles y por un momento cundió el pánico-Now!-muchas sogas volaron desde el barco inglés. La tripulación del "The Phoenix" estaba lista para el abordaje.

-¡Maldito cejón malnacido!-gruñó el español cuando comenzó el abordaje a su barco. Antonio se preguntaba cómo había sabido que iba a atacarlo esa noche. Había tenido extremo cuidado en no revelar nada y sin embargo, había logrado interceptarlo… ¿cómo?

-Good night, spaniard-lo saludó burlonamente haciendo que una vena saltara en la sien del español-¿Dando un paseo a la luz de la luna?

-¡¿Cómo averiguaste que te atacaría hoy?!-le espetó el castaño furioso mientras se defendía de varios piratas con ayuda de su alabarda

Arthur sonrió sádicamente embriagado de poder. Sabía que el español caería una y mil veces porque él conocía todas sus técnicas antes de que Antonio siquiera las pensara

-Yo lo sé todo…-sentenció antes de lanzarse sobre el hispanohablante. Esquivaba un ataque de la alabarda y le lanzaba una certera estocada al abdomen. Se agachaba para evitar otro ataque y respondía. Antonio estaba en desventaja, en completa desventaja.

El castaño aguantó varias estocadas peligrosas antes de que una de sus rodillas fallara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se sujetó de su alabarda como si fuera un bastón y miró a su eterno rival que se alzaba victorioso.

-Muy bien Carriedo, ya sabes cuál es tu lugar-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Ahora regresa a Florida y aléjate de MI colonia-le espetó furioso

-Nueva Inglaterra caerá en mis manos algún día…-contestó el español con una sonrisa- lo sabes y por eso me tienes mie…-pero antes de que terminara, recibió una fuerte patada en la boca que lo tiró de espaldas.

-Escúchame bien…-gruñó Arthur pisando el pecho de España- ¡Alfred es mío, solo mío! Y si te atreves a ponerle si quiera la mirada encima, te romperé hueso por hueso ¿understood?

Antonio se limpió la sangre que bajaba por su mentón y sonrió burlonamente

-Inténtalo y verás…-murmuró cuando de pronto el barco español comenzó a arder. Los tripulantes estaban quemando su propio barco

-¡¿Estás demente?!-exclamó el rubio al notar eso, pero en su distracción, el castaño había aprovechado para huir en un barco de remos- ¡Bloody spaniard!

Todos los ingleses regresaron a su barco mientras veían el navío enemigo hundirse en las profundidades del océano. Era obvio que el hispanohablante prefería que su barco descansara con los peces a que lo robaran…

-Vamos a tierra-les ordenó a su tripulación- ¡Rápido o el jodido barco español no será lo único que terminará en el fondo del mar!

Había ganado la partida contra el español en esta ocasión pero él sabía que regresaría por más sin embargo, tardaría un rato, el próximo obstáculo era el francés que buscaría entrar en sus dominios por el norte.

Sonrió de nuevo conforme regresaban a Nueva Inglaterra. Sabía todos y cada uno de los movimientos del francés por lo que vencerlo sería tan fácil que terminaría siendo aburrido.

-Nadie tocará a Alfred jamás…-se juró a si mismo pensando en el ojiazul de manera posesiva- Él se quedará para siempre conmigo, así tenga que eliminar a todos los que se crucen en mi camino…

* * *

Gracias por leer

Los comentarios n.n

Piero: Pues ahora verás que Alfred seguirá siendo una colonia por muuuuucho tiempo

DarkLolita: Gracias por tu comentario n.n

Delicius: Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

Tiare: Procuraré hacer los capitulos más largos. Gracias, no se como surgió la idea de mi cabeza loca pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, Arthur se volverá cada vez más psicopata.

It's Easy: Exacto, por una larga temporada

Nymeria: Amarás este fic, habrá Arthur posesivo y pirata a diestra y siniestra

Chiara: oh me halagas jeje me alegra que te haya gustado

Horus: Gracias por tu comentario. Ya verás que pasará con las colonias de España jeje

LadyLoba: GRACIAS! SOY TAN FELIZ POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE QUIERO LLORAR! :'D

Horus: Lo se, nunca habia escrito de viajes en el tiempo. Están mas o menos por el 1620 aprox.

Guest: No se separará, al menos no en un buen rato

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS! :D :D


	3. Paranoia

El día se acercaba, lo sentía. Su mirada volaba continuamente al calendario improvisado que puso en su habitación. Recordaba con exactitud el día en que Alfred había dado su primer estirón. Había sido el día en que se consolidó la 13ava colonia. Y él estaba determinado a evitar ese apresurado crecimiento a como diera lugar.

Después de haber eliminado momentáneamente al español, el francés fue pan comido pues siempre había sido predecible y ahora con pleno conocimiento de lo que iba a hacer, la batalla había terminado antes de empezar. Ese día también se apresuró a dormir al pequeño ojiazul el cual parecía presentir algo pues lo veía más activo que de costumbre.

-…y el héroe salvó a la princesa y vivieron felices por siempre, fin-terminó de leer pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de que el americano no estaba dormido ni bostezando, miraba a su alrededor- ¿Por qué no te has dormido?

-No she…-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa pues había resistido el cuento somnífero del británico- ¿vas a leer otto? ¿Vamos a jugad otto dato?

-Creo que te leeré otro cuento…-respondió el mayor con un suspiro antes de tomar otro libro- ¿Cuál quieres?

-Nu nu, no quedo otto cuento-se quejó el ojiazul- juguemos a las escondidas-dio saltitos de emoción sobre las piernas del europeo

-Oh no, debes ir a dormir o sino, el monstruo te comerá-dijo sin pensar pero entonces notó como el menor abría sus ojos como platos y comenzaba a temblar de miedo. Oh acababa de recordar que Alfred era un miedoso…

-¿Mostro? ¿Qué mostro?-gimió el pequeño asustado mirando a su alrededor aferrándose al inglés- Nu quiedo que me coma…

-El monstruo se come a los niños que no se van a dormir-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como la pequeña colonia se estremecía y se ocultaba en su capa-Así que a dormir

Arthur se puso de pie abrazando al tembloroso niño mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Lo acostó en su cuna y lo arropó pero no pensó en que el niño iba a estar tan asustado que no se iba a querer dormir solo. El pirata se pasó la mano por los cabellos antes de mirar la hora en su reloj. Faltaba poco para que el francés atacara.

La única solución que se le ocurrió fue cantarle al menor para que se durmiera por lo que comenzó a recitar esa canción de cuna especial para el americano. Lentamente pudo observar que los temblores disminuían hasta que el ojiazul se quedó dormido.

El europeo sonrió y acarició levemente los cabellos del niño antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa. Ya era tarde y debía correr. Su barco estaba listo por lo que sin perder tiempo, subió de un salto y comenzó a dar órdenes con su autoritaria voz.

El navío se movió rápidamente hacia el norte, debían interceptar el barco francés para evitar que entraran en territorio inglés. Arthur miraba con completa seguridad, en cualquier momento aparecería ese bastardo del vino y todo terminaría rápido.

Alfred despertó al escuchar un ruido en la casa. Rápidamente se sentó en su cuna y miró a su alrededor buscando al inglés. Cuando no lo encontró, se puso a llorar. Sin embargo una voz en la oscuridad le ordenó que se callara.

-¿Qui… quién edes?-preguntó asustado abrazando su almohada-¿Eres el mostro?

-C'est correct…-dijo el hombre con un tono francés, sin embargo, no era una nación-Vámonos, petit, monsieur Bonnefoy estará encantado de verte…

El navío inglés atacó sin piedad el barco francés tomándolos por sorpresa. Los francófonos caían como moscas en la cubierta mientras el ojiverde se enfrentaba al francés. Una estocada por ahí, un golpe seguido de una patada y el ojiazul terminó en el suelo.

-Ahí es donde perteneces, bloody bastard-le espetó el pirata- Mas te vale que te alejes de mi colonia o te romperé la cara…-pero para su sorpresa, el francés sonreía victorioso- ¿Por qué sonríes, bloody frog?

-Oh mon petit-dijo Francis- así que era cierto lo que me dijo Antonio… tienes espías y sabes cuándo vamos a atacarte por mar… pero no por tierra.

Y el alma se le fue a los pies al británico. No había tomado en cuenta de que cada cambio en el presente podía generar nuevas decisiones en sus adversarios. Una ira desenfrenada atacó al menor que rápidamente ordenó que regresaran al barco.

-Ya es tarde mon pe… ¡AH!-el francés gritó de dolor cuando el inglés lo sujetó de los cabellos y lo arrastró a su propio barco- ¡AAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡JE SUIS DESOLÉ!

-Si pierdo a Alfred por tu culpa, te despellejaré vivo, maldita cucaracha-le espetó furioso antes de soltarlo para ordenar que lo ataran al mástil. Debían de regresar antes de que el plan cambiara.

Alfred corría por la casa. Había saltado de la cuna y se había escabullido entre las piernas de su captor. Rápidamente había bajado las escaleras y corrió a la cocina para esconderse. Trataba de no llorar para evitar que lo descubrieran.

-Ven mon petit… ven aquí…-le dijo el hombre caminando con cuidado sin dejar de buscar cualquier movimiento…ya me cansé de jugar, llevamos una hora jugando.

Alfred notó como se iba acercando por lo que en un rápido movimiento, salió por una de las ventanas. El hombre iba a seguirlo cuando de pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, lo último que vio ese hombre fueron un par de ojos verdes que destilaban odio antes de que una espada atravesara su corazón.

-¡Alfred!-gritó Arthur buscando hasta que vio al niño afuera de la casa. Un ataque de ansiedad lo golpeó. El menor estaba afuera… quería independizarse… eso es lo que quería… pero no lo dejaría… nunca…

El europeo salió y sujetó al menor que trataba de escalar un árbol. El alivio del menor se transformó en miedo al notar la mueca psicópata en la cara del inglés. Inglaterra lo llevó a la habitación y lo acostó en la cuna.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir de la casa ¿understood?-lo regañó muy molesto temiendo que el menor comenzara a tener ansias de libertad-Nunca saldrás de ésta casa ¡NEVER!

El ojiazul se encogió en su lugar completamente asustado antes de soltarse a llorar mientras asentía. El ojiverde se relajó y lo abrazó para calmar sus lágrimas. Después de todo el pequeño no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido, pero la idea de que intentara escapar de la casa lo ponía tenso y violento.

A la mañana siguiente el inglés mandó poner barrotes en cada ventana y en la puerta, todos pintados de dorado asemejando a una enorme jaula de oro. Alfred se sentía extraño al ver esos barrotes. Para él estaban comenzando a representar un obstáculo para lo que había afuera.

-¿Ingwateda?-lo llamó mientras estrujaba su ropón blanco mirando los barrotes con un sentimiento de ansiedad desconocido para él- ¿Para qué son los palitos?

-Para que no puedas salir…-dijo el mayor tomándolo en brazos- y son palos muy fuertes, mira… -lo llevó a una de las ventanas y le dijo que tratara de romper uno. A pesar de que el menor tenía mucha fuerza, no pudo hacer nada

-Nu puedo domperlos… -dijo muy triste y su ansiedad creció- nu puedo…

-Exacto, no puedes ahora y nunca podrás… -una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la boca del británico.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Ahora los comentarios:

Horus100: Ya vi tu summary y se ve genial tu historia, no se como se resolverá lo de Antonio pero prometo ser lo más benevolente posible

MapleMary: Y ahora ves que si hará de todo, hasta matar por Alfie

Tiare98: si Alfie es muy lindo, pero se las va a ver algo negras con este pirata psicópata

Nymeria: Si habrá ChibiMéxico y veremos mucha sangre entre Arthur y Antonio, Artie se volverá algo demente de vez en cuando

Haruhi: Si, Arthur va a ser más yandere que tsundere pero solo por ahora...

LadyLoba: espero que no bajen mucho los comentarios. Claro que aparecerá ChibiMaría jeje El pirata Kirkland es un demente

Chiara: Bien dicho, él nos matará a todos por ver a Alfie

Piero: El miedo de perder a Alfie lo volverá loco...

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Logro

Se despertó de golpe. Miró el calendario, el temido día había llegado. El día en que la última de sus trece colonias se había consolidado marcó el inicio de los cambios en la vida del pequeño americano. Arthur saltó de la cama y corrió a la habitación de su pequeña colonia. Tenía el corazón en un hilo.

Tomó aire y empujó la puerta esperando lo peor pues ese día había quedado grabado en su mente, la apariencia de Alfred había cambiado de un niño de 4 años a uno de 8 años.

Se asomó temeroso notando que el menor no se había despertado. Se acercó lentamente y un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al descubrir que su pequeño de 4 años seguía ahí. Sus sonrojadas mejillas no habían cambiado nada y su cabello dorado no había crecido de manera acelerada. El alivio pronto trajo la satisfacción. Había logrado cambiar el futuro.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras paseaba su mano por el cabello del menor. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Si había logrado cambiar su crecimiento acelerado significaba que podía cambiar muchas más cosas.

Alfred sintió la caricia y lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la tierna sonrisa del inglés. Se la devolvió antes de que un suave bostezo se apoderara de su boca. Se talló los ojos y estiró las manos hacia el mayor que lo cargó.

-¿Cómo dormiste mi pequeñito?-preguntó el europeo sacando al ojiazul de la cuna

-Domi bien-respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Tengo hambe…

-Entonces vamos a desayunar…-respondió Arthur saliendo de la habitación estrechando al pequeño en sus brazos- ¿Se te antoja un poco de avena con scones?

-¡Yes!-exclamó el pequeño muy contento arrancándole otra sonrisa de alivio al inglés. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Alfred le había dicho que su comida era horrible. ¡Ese bastardo emancipado! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso si siempre se había comido lo que preparaba con entusiasmo?!

Pero eso no volvería a pasar, Alfred adoraría comer scones el resto de su existencia porque no pensaba permitirle que comiera alguna otra cosa. Estaba determinado a no permitir comercio con países que no estuvieran autorizados por la corona británica.

Sentó al rubio en la silla alta y se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba alegremente. El americano veía por la ventana a través de los barrotes de oro. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos, después de todo llevaban ahí más de un mes.

-¿Artie?-preguntó el pequeño-¿Realmente es necesario que haya palitos dorados en las ventanas?

-Yes… los necesito para mantenerte aquí… a salvo…-respondió el inglés solemnemente-No quiero que te pase nada… y no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti.

La primera medida que había aplicado había dado resultados. Al amenazar al resto del mundo con una declaración de guerra había evitado que hubiera una población heterogénea.

Las 13 colonias eran 100% británicas. Ahora que la apariencia del menor no había cambiado, estaba listo para poner en marcha la segunda medida para cambiar el futuro y evitar que Alfred se independizara y se volviera Estados Unidos de América.

La segunda medida que implementó fue el aplicar desde ese momento los impuestos al té y demás productos, aun no había iniciado la guerra que lo dejaría con problemas económicos pero lo mejor era que los americanos se acostumbraran a pagar, eso reduciría mucho el descontento y por lo tanto, sería una causa menos para la independencia.

-¿Estás seguro de que debemos de implementar impuestos en el té?-preguntó el rey a su nación cuando éste lo propuso

Cuando el Reino Unido proclamó los impuestos, comenzaron las manifestaciones y el descontento. Alfie se puso de mal humor como si fuera un radio que captara la molestia de sus habitantes.

-Alfie, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Arthur un día que el menor lloraba y lloraba sin motivo- Ya, ya, no llores…

Debido a que el pequeño americano no sabía que le pasaba, su única manera que podía expresar su enojo era por medio del llanto. Por más que el mayor trataba de calmarlo, más se molestaba, como si de pronto sintiera un odio hacia el británico.

Comenzaron a haber manifestaciones en varios puntos de Nueva Inglaterra. El rey estaba a punto de culpar a Arthur por la idea de aplicar impuestos al té ya que estaba asustado por la posibilidad de que se desatara alguna rebelión.

Sin embargo, Arthur, tranquilo y confiado, sabía que ese dinero sería necesario para la guerra que se acercaba. Y su conocimiento del futuro no le falló esta vez ya que al poco tiempo se enteró de la declaración de guerra Prusiana a Austria.

Rápidamente se alió a Prusia en contra de Austria y de Francia. Sabía quién iba a ganar así que esa guerra europea no le preocupaba, le preocupaba que, en un par de años, el francés tomaría la decisión de transportar la guerra a América.

Eso también había empezado la guerra ya que debido a ello, había tenido que sacar al americano de la seguridad de su casa e incluso de su propia infancia para llevarlo por primera vez al mundo de la guerra y hablando de Estados Unidos, la mayor potencia militar del siglo XXI, nunca había podido sacarlo de ese mundo de dolor y muerte.

Pero no esta vez. Ahora que tenía esta segunda oportunidad, evitaría a toda costa que Alfred se acercara a un arma, debía resolver ese problema pero lo pensaría en su momento, ahora lo que podía hacer era disfrutar del americano.

No podía evitar compararlo con el Alfred de su época. Para él parecían ser dos personas completamente diferentes, pero ahora, gracias a él, el carácter y la personalidad de Estados Unidos de su época ya no existía.

-E… Estados Unidos ya no existe… -pensó por un momento. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus discusiones con el menor, de sus enojos, de cómo lo había ido a visitar cuando estaba enfermo, de su cumpleaños número 100, del número 200, de la campana de la libertad, etc.-El Alfred que yo conozco ya no existe…

Fue en ese momento que se preguntó si no estaba haciendo algo mal, quizás… quizás estaba arruinando la vida del americano con sus decisiones egoístas. El inglés miró a la pequeña colonia jugar alegremente con un oso de peluche. Las dos miradas se encontraron. El azul se fundió con el verde y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor.

Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa aunque seguía algo molesto por las manifestaciones, éstas se habían reducido notablemente cuando los colonos comenzaron a ceder a pagarlos lentamente. Arthur había superado la segunda causa de la independencia.

Inglaterra no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto para Alfred, pero por primera vez iba a pensar en sí mismo e iba a ir hasta el final para mantener al menor a su lado. Lo intentaría todo.

Y la tercera medida que tomaría para lograrlo sería preparar un ejército para evitar que Francia si quiera pudiera acercarse a Alfred.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
